


Their First Time

by ghostcollege



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crack, M/M, microphone kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostcollege/pseuds/ghostcollege
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos finds something... off about Cecil when they have sex for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trayush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trayush/gifts).



"Oh Carlos!"

"You ready Cecil? …Cecil, is this a practical joke? I know we haven’t done this before and…"

"What ever do you mean Carlos? I would never do anything that horrible to you!"

"Cecil, why is there a microphone there?"

"What do you mean my love?"

"I’m serious, why is there a microphone there?"

"That’s always been there my darling; if you don’t want to do this right now that’s perfectly fine, maybe another…"

"CECIL. SERIOUSLY. WHY IS YOUR PENIS A MICROPHONE. THIS ISN’T NORMAL."

"You mean yours isn’t!? How do you do the customary post-sex rap battle then?"

"Wh... What? Cecil, there’s no such thing as a post-sex rap battle into the other person’s penis."

"Of course there is my dear! It comes right before the sacrifice to the blood gods that we forget the entire rap battle! That’s what makes it successful sex! Didn’t they teach you this stuff in your ‘science school’?"

"I… You… But… Oh fine whatever."

and then they fucked


End file.
